The use of carrier straps for bottles or jugs is known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,306,060 and 6,394,517. Similarly, the use of resilient webs for harnessing together six-packs of beverages and tub-like containers is known. The use of shrink-wrap or paper trays to band together multiple tub-type containers is also known. However, all such devices have inherent drawbacks with respect to holding tub containers together in that the tub containers are difficult to extract from them and often loosen during shipment or with changes in temperature.
A tandem harness for tub-like containers is disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,070, comprising two discontinuous circular resilient bands joined together, with the discontinuities being provided with catch assemblies. The impetus for the present invention is the discovery that tub-like containers attached by resilient bands having no discontinuities therein provide a more secure and stable attachment relative to bands with discontinuities.